


The Future is Right In Front of Us

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre and Selyse at the 1960</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Right In Front of Us

Melisandre said this was feminism, and I complied to it, but she said it between my tights with a dirty smile on her face. She could’ve told me, that was communism and I would’ve let myself grow a mustache and make her call me Stalin.

‘Don’t be so depressive, Selyse. You’re not doing this just for us’ she looked stunning in her new dress, all red and the shadow of her nipples told me she wasn’t wearing a bra again. The sign in her hands spoke of freedom. I want to be free. ‘You have a daughter, you’re doing this for her too’

With the imagine of a smiling Shireen in my mind, I take up my own sing and march with her to the gathering in town. All I wanted was to be free. To be free with the woman I love, and my daughter. This was the breaking of the century, this is the 60’s, this was future.


End file.
